This Love
by Nicka I
Summary: Shaina é uma mulher difícil de satisfazer...talvez por isso ela precise de Máscara da Morte mesmo tendo Shura como namorado. One-shot


**This Love**

_By Nicka I_

A história da minha vida...Sozinho nessa casa. Normalmente eu não me importaria com isso, mas tudo mudou depois que aquele demônio em forma de mulher entrou na minha vida.A armadura sagrada que carrega combina tanto com ela que chega a ser irônico. Shaina de Cobra, cobra realmente é a melhor definição para aquela mulher, o pior de tudo é que eu, um santo dourado, me deixei ser envenenado por aquela mulher.

Desde a primeira vez que provei de seu veneno me tornei dependente dele para diria que um dia Máscara da Morte, o temido cavaleiro de câncer, seria capaz de amar uma mulher. Este amor que é um veneno doloroso e delicioso, do qual não consigo me livrar mais, sinto esse veneno queimar em minhas veias quando estou ao lado dela, e queimar ainda mais quando estou longe.

Ela foi embora...novamente. Desta vez foi para a Itália dizendo que nunca mais voltaria...ela também disse isso quando foi para o Brasil e para a Espanha. Ainda assim, tomei um porre antes de vê-la pela "última vez".

Bêbado, xingando uma mulher em meio ao aeroporto internacional de Atenas...ridículo. O pior é que ela apenas lançou um olhar de desdém antes de passar pelo portão de embarque.

"Adio!" foi a única coisa que disse.

**I was so high I did not recognize**

**The fire burning in her eyes**

**The chaos that controlled my mind**

**Whispered "goodbye" as she got on a plane**

**Never to return again**

**But always in my heart**

_Eu estava tão chapado que não reconheci_

_O fogo queimando nos olhos dela_

_O caos que controlava minha mente_

_Ela sussurrou "adeus" e entrou no avião_

_Para nunca mais retornar_

_Mas para sempre em meu coração_

Francamente, eu sei que ela voltará, mas não consigo evitar a ansiedade. Pareço uma criança esperando que a mamãe volte para apanhá-la na porta da escola. Máscara da Morte, o que está havendo com você, homem?

**This love has taken its toll on me**

**She said goodbye too many times before**

**Her heart is breaking in front of me**

**I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore**

_Esse amor me abalou_

_Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes_

_E o coração dela está quebrando na minha frente_

_Eu não tenho escolha, porque não direi mais adeus_

Todas as noites que passamos juntos voltam a minha mente. Aquela mulher era realmente difícil de controlar. Da última vez quase fomos as "vias de fato" na sala do mestre mesmo... Bons tempos...boas coisas!

É sempre assim, ela vem até mim, consegue o que quer e depois vai "embora para sempre" (leia-se: volto amanhã á noite, quando o babaca do Shura estiver dormindo.)

**I tried my best to feed her appetite**

**Keep her coming every night**

**So hard to keep her satisfied**

**Jept playing love like it was just a game**

**Pretending to feel the same**

**Then turn around and leave again...forever**

_Eu dei o meu melhor para saciar o apetite dela_

_Fazendo-a gozar toda noite_

_Tão difícil mante-la satisfeita_

_Continuava a fazer amor como se isso fosse só um jogo_

_Fingindo sentir o mesmo_

_Daí dava meia-volta e ia embora de novo...pra sempre_

Diante de todos ela é a namorada do respeitado cavaleiro de capricórnio, aquele que é o "mais fiel a Athena", mas basta virarem as costas para ela cair na cama de Máscara da Morte "o traidor". Não me importo de ser "o outro", na verdade, me sinto muito feliz em passar àquele otário para trás. Melhor que sacanear o Shura, só sacanear o Mu!

Mas não faço isso só para ter o prazer de saber que estou enganando aquele metido. Realmente, aquela cobra fez algo despertar dentro de mim, nós dois entramos em combustão espontânea ao sentir o mais leve toque ou olhar um do outro. Juntos fazemos uma boa dupla, um acende o fogo e o outro apaga...com querosene!

**This love has taken its toll on me**

**She said goodbye too many times before**

**Her heart is breaking in front of me**

**I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore**

_Esse amor me abalou_

_Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes_

_E o coração dela está quebrando na minha frente_

_Eu não tenho escolha, porque não direi mais adeus_

Fazem dois dias desde que ela voltou, ainda não me procurou...

Droga! São 2:40, quem está invadindo meu templo a essa hora?

_No salão principal...._

- Você está no templo de Câncer, identifique-se antes que eu resolva redecorar as paredes do templo!

- O Shura descobriu! - disse a voz chorosa de Shaina.

- Depois de dois anos ele descobriu? Que bom, eu já começava a achar que ele não é tão brilhante assim.

- Você não entende, ele virá atrás de você!

- Está com medo que eu mande seu namoradinho para o inferno? - Isso já começa a me irritar.

- Não seja ridículo! Não é com ele que me preocupo.

Algo me incomoda, porque ela permeasse escondida nas sombras?

- Shaina, venha a cá!

- Para que?

- Venha a cá, ou vou buscá-la.

Lentamente ela surgiu das sombras e atravessou o salão. Caminhava devagar, não por medo, mas por dificuldade.

- O que ele fez com você?

- Ele ficou um pouco descontrolado. - disse desviando o rosto do toque de minhas mãos.

- Ele bateu em você. Agora sim, ele vai para o inferno.

- Ele não me bateu, estava com raiva e atirou um vaso na minha direção, me pegou de surpresa, eu pulei e caí de mau jeito, bati o rosto no braço do sofá e acho que torci o pé.

- Ele tentou te agredir. Pare de defendê-lo!

- Um vaso não pode fazer mal a uma amazona de prata, ainda mais quando lançado a uma velocidade normal.

- Shaina... - Usar um beijo para me calar foi golpe baixo!

Já posso sentir suas mãos impacientes tentando arrancar minha camiseta....Amanhã o Shura pagará pela ousadia de tentar machucá-la, mas por hora eu tenho "trabalho" a fazer.

**I'll fix these broken things**

**Repair your broken wings**

**And make sure everything's alright**

**(it's alright, it's alright)**

**My pressure on your hips**

**Sinking my fingertips**

**Every inch of you**

**Cause I know that's what you want me to do**

_Eu vou consertar essas coisas quebradas_

_Reparar suas asas quebradas_

_E certificar que tudo está bem_

_(tudo está bem, tudo está bem)_

_Vou fazer pressão nos seu quadris_

_Afundar meus dedos_

_Em cada centímetro de você_

_Porque eu sei que é isso que você quer que eu faça_

**This love has taken its toll on me**

**She said goodbye too many times before**

**Her heart is breaking in front of me**

**And I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore**

_Esse amor me abalou_

_Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes_

_E o coração dela está quebrando na minha frente_

_Eu não tenho escolha porque não direi mais adeus_

**This love has taken its toll on me**

**She said goodbye too many times before**

**Her heart is breaking in front of me**

**She said goodbye too many times before**

_Esse amor me abalou_

_Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes_

_Meu coração está quebrando na minha frente_

_Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes_

**This love has taken its toll on me**

**She said goodbye too many times before**

**Her heart is breaking in front of me**

**But I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore**

_Esse amor me abalou_

_Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes_

_E o meu coração está quebrando na minha frente_

_Eu não tenho escolha, porque não direi mais adeus_

**Fim**

* * *

Música: This Love (Maroon 5)

Depois de séculos sem postar uma mísera fic, eu voltei! Eu ando muito sem idéias...mas sei lá o que me deu hoje. XD

**FELIZ 2.010 PARA TODOS!!!!** Bjokss...


End file.
